It is well known to incorporate spoilers on motor vehicles to modify airflow during operation thereof in order to provide desired effects, including increased stability during movement of the vehicle. Spoilers come in a wide range of configurations and styles and are affixed to vehicles at a variety of locations depending upon the degree and character of airflow modification desired.
The present invention is directed to pick-up trucks which conventionally incorporate tail gates. The apparatus of the present invention is related to a spoiler system which utilizes the tail gate as a spoiler component. Thus, the operator of the pick-up truck need not purchase or employ a spoiler permanently dedicated to the task. Furthermore, utilization of the tail gate as the spoiler solves the storage problem encountered when the operator wishes to remove a tail gate from the vehicle body. Utilizing the teachings of the present invention, the tail gate not only serves the desirable function of a spoiler but is also readily at hand at all times on the vehicle so that it can be reattached in its normal tail gate position on the truck body whenever desired. When a tail gate is not needed as a tail gate, the approach of the present invention permits the operator to readily relocate it on the truck so that it improves the vehicle's aerodynamics rather than impeding the smooth flow of air, the latter being an inherent characteristic of closed pick-up truck tail gates.